Princess Amber/Gallery
Images of Princess Amber from Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess Poses Amber.png Princess Ambermodel.png Amberfanface.png Amberparasol.png Amberwithfan.png Animation Sofia-first-once-princess.jpg|Amber and Sofia Prince-james-and-princess-amber-sofia s-new-twin-step-siblings.jpg|Amber with her brother James Tumblr me0gozeB9i1qjcpmx.png|"Is that how you welcome all the new students?" - Amber holding a fan Tumblr mg3b6mM4Du1rwqjfro1 500.png|Amber and Prince Hugo Tumblr inline mgafqmx17X1qjcpmx.png|Amber upset at Hugo cheating Tumblr inline mgafqmx17X1qjcpmx (with Red Arrow).png|The red arrow indicates that in Clio is also in the image Tumblr mgadfvElOn1qlpgkfo4 500.png|Amber trying to talk Sofia out of racing Sofia Amber James.jpg|Amber with Sofia and James Sofia the First - Princess Things (Song).jpeg Tumblr inline mg4modjbOY1qjcpmx.png|Amber and her best friends Hildegard and Clio Sofia.the.First.S01E02.jpg Amber01.jpg Amber02.jpg Amber03.jpg Amber04.jpg Amber05.jpg AmberjamesRolandMiranda.png SofiaJames Amber.png Amber06.png Amber07.png|Amber loved wearing her tiara Amber09.png Amber10.png|Amber with her Friends Jun, Clio and Hildegard Blue Ribbon Bunny crowd.jpg Amber&sofia.png SofiaJames Amber02.png Sofia &Amber02.png|Amber with Sofia and her peacock, Praline Sofia &Amber.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-30-20h39m50s26.png|We can see Amber behind Hildegard Amber and Hildegard01.png|Amber telling the truth to Hildegard Amber and Hildegard02.png|Amber with Jun and Hildegard Amber and Hildegard03.png|Amber telling the truth to Hildegard while Jun is watching them Amber11.png|Amber worried about the plaid cookies while Hildegard and Sofia take care of her Amber12.png|Amber told Sofia that she only names 138 kingdoms (not counting Weiling and Kaldune) amber13.png amber14.png amber15.png amber16.png Amber17.png Amber18.png Amber19.png La presa de Napoleón, Emperador de los franceses, Rey de Italia Protector del Rin, Conquistador de Europa y en el futuro bueño de todo el mundo.png|Clio, Hildegard and Amber whispering to each other The League of Generosity.png|Amber, Clio and Hildegard watching Sofia and Vivian's Dream Castle Sejak hari-hari tu, mereka bertiga mana dapat dipisahkan.png|Amber, Clio and Hildegard holding their fans watching Sofia and Vivian's Dream Castle Argentina que ponarle limites a estos niños (4).png Prince Zandar02.jpg|Amber's prank on Sofia Amber and Hildegard04.png|"Perfect!" First-images-of-Jasmine-in-Sofia-the-First-disney-princess-34688091-639-318.png|Amber with Sofia meeting Princess Jasmine 130613mag-Princess1 300x206.jpg Blue Ribbion Pet show.jpg The Princess Test02.png The Princess Test03.png The Princess Test04.png The Princess Test05.png The Princess Test06.jpg The Princess Test07.jpg The Princess Test09.jpg Not Because It Is Easy.png The Princess Test10.png But Because It Is Hard.png SofiaamberHildegard Clio02.png SofiaamberHildegard Clio01.png SofiaamberHildegard Clio03.jpg !@#$%^.png amber23.jpg|Amber mad char_88512.jpg|Amber wearing her Flying Derby Tiara Vlcsnap-2013-08-30-22h43m08s33.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-30-22h16m24s120.png The Plague of Stirling Bridge.PNG Vlcsnap-2013-08-30-22h16m12s44.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-30-22h03m01s31.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-30-22h02m55s237.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-30-20h51m15s249.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-30-20h51m27s93.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-30-20h52m17s63.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-30-20h52m26s165.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-30-20h52m50s153.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-30-22h26m35s13.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-25-20h58m25s146.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-30-20h59m11s128.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-30-20h57m33s160.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-30-20h42m06s114.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-30-20h38m04s244.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-30-20h37m04s156.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-30-20h31m32s163.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-30-20h31m20s58.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-30-22h02m13s59.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-11-17h08m05s87.png Sofia &Amber03.png Sofia &Amber04.png Sofia &Amber05.png Tumblr mg8rj79u2t1rwqjfro1 500.gif Vlcsnap-2013-09-17-16h15m29s16.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-17-16h57m24s96.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-17-17h07m18s119.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-17-17h07m52s242.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-17-17h08m09s126.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-17-17h18m51s155.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-18-20h25m16s239.png Vuelta de Obligado.png Princess Amber 1.JPG|Swallowing a date. Princess Amber 2.JPG Princess Amber 3.JPG Princess Amber 4.JPG Princess Amber 5.JPG Princess Amber 6.JPG Princess Amber 7.JPG|Dancing with a carpet. Princess Amber 8.JPG Princess Amber 9.JPG Hildegard, Cleo & Amber 2.JPG Hildegard & Amber 2.JPG Princess Amber 10.JPG|''Me!'' Princess Amber 14.JPG Princess Amber 15.JPG Princess Amber 17.JPG The Perfect Slumber Party 1.JPG The Perfect Slumber Party 2.JPG Note to Self (2).png Note to Self (3).png Note to Self (5).png Note to Self (6).png Note to Self (7).png Note to Self (9).png Note to Self (10).png Note to Self (11).png Note to Self (12).png Note to Self (14).png Note to Self (16).png Note to Self (17).png Note to Self (18).png Note to Self (19).png Note to Self (20).png Princess-Amber.png|Amber about to call Baileywick. BAILEYWICK!!!.png|''BAILEYWICK!!!'' Stained-Glass-Window.png Amber's-Fear-of-Frogs.png|Amber's fear of frogs (ranidaphobia) Amber-in-Baileywick's-Arms.png|Amber and Baileywick's fear of frogs Jasmine-in-Sofia-the-First-2.png Jasmine-in-Sofia-the-First-1.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-07-17h14m48s241.png|"Miss Fauna?" AmberTeaParty.jpg|Amber's tea party, portrait as shown in "Tea for Too Many" Amber-Winks.png|Amber Winks Princess-Leena-2.png Princess-Leena-3.png I-said-dab-the-glue.png|''I said dab the glue!'' Dab-dab-dab.png|''Dab! Dab! DAB!'' Princess-Butterfly.png Amber-and-her-Peacock-Praline.png Two-to-Tangu-3.png Two-to-Tangu-6.png The-Big-Sleepover-1.png Jasmine-Sofia-the-First-2.jpg Baileywick07.jpg Baileywick08.png Sofia & royal family.jpg Night of the Saints (9).png Night of the Saints (10).png Night of the Saints (14).png Night of the Saints (15).png Night of the Saints (16).png Night of the Saints (19).png Night of the Saints (25).png The Show Must Go On! (15).png The Show Must Go On! (21).png The Show Must Go On! (22).png The Show Must Go On! (23).png The Attempt to get the Amulet of Avalor (1).png The Attempt to get the Amulet of Avalor (2).png The Attempt to get the Amulet of Avalor (4).png Princess-Butterfly-1.png Princess-Butterfly-2.png Princess-Butterfly-3.png Princess-Butterfly-5.png Princess-Butterfly-6.png Princess-Butterfly-7.png Princess-Butterfly-10.png Princess-Butterfly-11.png Princess-Butterfly-12.png Princess-Butterfly-13.png|Amber pricks her finger Princess-Butterfly-14.png Princess-Butterfly-15.png I'll live my life or give my life for liberty (1).png I'll live my life or give my life for liberty (2).png I'll live my life or give my life for liberty (4).png I'll live my life or give my life for liberty (6).png Baby Griff James &Amber02.png Tumblr mgadfvElOn1qlpgkfo5 1280.png Image-9EEC 50FA7D81.jpg Image-AD09 5246D24C.jpg Image-9517 525ACB0C.jpg Image-E41E 525ACB09.jpg Image-E232 525ACB05.jpg Great-Aunt-Venture-5.png Great-Aunt-Venture-3.png Great-Aunt-Venture-21.png Great-Aunt-Venture-8.png Great-Aunt-Venture-7.png Princess-Butterfly-20.png Princess-Butterfly-21.png Princess-Butterfly-22.png Tea-for-Too-Many-26.png Tea-for-Too-Many-24.png Tea-for-Too-Many-23.png Tea-for-Too-Many-20.png Tea-for-Too-Many-19.png Tea-for-Too-Many-18.png Tea-for-Too-Many-17.png Tea-for-Too-Many-15.png|''Do I need to sing the song again?'' Tea-for-Too-Many-14.png Tea-for-Too-Many-13.png Tea-for-Too-Many-11.png Tea-for-Too-Many-10.png Tea-for-Too-Many-29.png Tea-for-Too-Many-8.png Tea-for-Too-Many-7.png Tea-for-Too-Many-6.png Tea-for-Too-Many-5.png Tea-for-Too-Many-2.png Tea-for-Too-Many-1.png The-Shy-Princess-5.png The-Shy-Princess-8.png The-Shy-Princess-10.png The-Shy-Princess-9.png Tea for Too Many.png Sofia The First - Two to Tangu 6.jpg Sofia The First - Two to Tangu 5.jpg Sofia The First - Two to Tangu 3.jpg Sofia The First - Two to Tangu 1.jpg Theme parks and other live appearances SofiaAmberJamesLive.jpg Disney Junior Live Pirate and Princess Adventure - Princess Sofia & Friends.jpg Disney-Junior-Live-Pirate-and-Princess-Adventure cast.jpg Merchandise Sofia & royal family toy.jpg Category:Character galleries